


Repayement

by Duedicoppe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, old stuff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iniziamo di nuovo. Dieci minuti dopo i "diciannove anni dopo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repayement

Storia per frammenti con gossip finale. È roba mia, indipercui rassegnatevi alla solita mancanza di “lui disse” e “lei rispose”. Se non altro, questa volta non pare sia passata attraverso un frullatore: i pezzi sono tutti nell'ordine giusto.

 

Note iniziali e warnings:

Allora, in primis: in base a quanto se ne sa ora, quello che (spero) state andando a leggere è strettamente canon compliant, compreso l'epilogo e le interviste e indiscrezioni. Però, approfittando di un “tutt'altro che dettaglio” che è implicito ma mai dichiarato esplicitamente, contiene un What If grosso come una casa. Come la Stamberga Strillante, per la precisione.

In secundis: non c'è violenza, né descrittiva né non. Non c'è praticamente niente di descrittivo. C'è comunque, se resistete a leggere fino alla fine gossip compreso, una notevole quantità di sesso implicito (het, slash e non solo). E una enorme differenza di età: se la cosa vi disturba lasciate perdere da subito, è meglio.

In terzis: il titolo coincide con il nome del pairing. È pure registrato ufficialmente nella lista di Fictionalley. E il nome ha un significato ben preciso. Ergo, se leggete solo storie che finiscono male, lasciate perdere da subito, è meglio.

 

 

 

 

Repayement.

 

 

 

Diciannove anni dopo.

 

 

La gente le chiama coincidenze.

 

Quando la tua amica era lì, proprio lì, in un momento di pausa tra un viaggio e l'altro, nell'esatto punto e nell'esatto momento per impedire uno sciocco ed imbarazzante e tremendo incidente. E per quanto rimediare ad un tacco rotto possa sembrare poco, la vita di una bambina vale ben altro che firmare l'introduzione alla monografia sui Gorgosprizzi.

 

Quando hai avuto i biglietti omaggio per una riedizione del Cyrano, proprio all'inizio della seconda gravidanza di Angelina.

 

Quando in Galles, dopo quella missione, ti hanno rattoppato così in fretta che sei uscito dall'ospedale in anticipo e hai deciso di farti una birra e hai origliato una conversazione che nessun altro nel giro di decine di miglia avrebbe potuto capire, intessuta com'era di albini e furetti e tradimenti, e sei arrivato in tempo per entrambi. I tuoi rapporti con Draco sono cambiati di nuovo, da allora, e davvero è passata molta acqua sotto quel ponte.

 

La gente le chiama coincidenze.

In un punto ben nascosto dentro al tuo cuore, tu le chiami ricompense.

 

Come chiamare questo, però, allora?

 

Questo impasto di coraggio, dedizione, intelligenza, nascosti sotto l'astuzia di fingersi diverso da se stesso per così tanti anni?

Le nere piume dell'intelletto e della memoria che ti si parano davanti, mentre tua moglie ancora si attarda a salutare i parenti e tu farfugli, balbetti e chiedi scusa?

Chiedi scusa per lo sguardo che per un istante gli hai visto negli occhi mentre si girava sentendo berciare tua figlia – dolore e riconoscimento e perdita e accettazione e una paura che pensi di comprendere e che non comprenderai per anni e anni.

Chiedi scusa per essere lì, anche se oggi e a quest'ora, proprio oggi, proprio a quest'ora, in nessun modo avresti potuto essere altrove.

Chiedi scusa per i lunghi mesi di convalescenza, chiedi scusa per gli anni di rade lettere, se troppe o troppo poche non lo sai.

Chiedi scusa per i discorsi altisonanti e per l'invasione della privacy e per il vergognoso sollievo che hai provato, dopo aver scoperto che era ancora vivo, rendendoti conto che fra battaglie ed esplosioni e duelli e dolore e panico e fiato sospeso tutti, assolutamente tutti, stavano guardando ma nessuno, assolutamente nessuno, ascoltava. Ma tu sai e lui sa ed entrambi sapete e questo è abbastanza per chiedere scusa.

Chiedi scusa per la bambina attaccata alla tua mano, che strepita e strilla e reclama il suo nuovo libro di “Cucina e piccoli incantesimi per streghette senza bacchetta”, perché _sono stata buona e me lo avete promesso_ , e devi riconoscere che in effetti non ha esattamente sbraitato. Finora.

Chiedi scusa per la bambina che saltella e fissa e fa domande inopportune e si rifiuta di accettare che lui possa non venire con voi al ristorante, chiedi scusa per la bambina attaccata alla sua mano.

 

E mentre il pomeriggio avanza e ti rendi conto con terrore che la piccola peste che tu e tua moglie avete generato non sembra intenzionata a mollarlo in un qualunque momento dei prossimi mille anni, non sai più per che cos'è che stai chiedendo scusa. Se per i capelli del colore giusto, o per gli occhi del colore sbagliato.

 

Come chiamare tutto questo, davvero?

 

 

 

 

§§§§§

 

 

 

 

_Una torta enorme, verde e coperta di fiorellini di glassa, con cinque candeline._

 

Ex-expecto patronum...

 

Niente.

 

 

 

_Il settimo Capodanno, i fuochi d'artificio di zio George e il vestito nuovo._

 

Expecto patronum.

 

Uno sbuffo di nebbia.

 

 

 

_ Nove anni, fine estate. "Sì, anche a me piace mescolare gli ingredienti." _

 

Expecto patronum!

 

Un filo d'argento.

 

 

 

_Undici anni. Vecchissimo ottone, brunito dagli anni e levigato dall'uso. Un sopracciglio inarcato. "Non posso certo consentire che tu affronti Pozioni con una bilancia scadente."_

 

EXPECTO PATRONUM!

 

Un corvo reale.

 

 

 

 

§§§§§

 

 

 

 

“Medimago.”

 

“Auror.”

 

“Spezzaincantesimi.”

 

“Diplomatico.”

 

“Beh, il Quidditch, è ovvio.”

 

“A me piacciono i draghi – a proposito, pensi che tra due anni potrei avere una lettera di raccomandazione per tuo zio?”

 

“Psicostrega.”

 

“A me interessano le nuove ricerche sui Quintaped, spero che non arrivino a una conclusione prima che mi diplomi, accidenti!”

 

“Esploratore – come gli Scamandro, avete presente?”

 

“e tu, Lily?”

 

_Assistente di un Potion Master._

 

“Oh, non saprei. Vedrò che cosa salta fuori.”

 

 

 

 

§§§§§

 

 

 

 

Non provare a dirmi che sono troppo giovane!

 _Non osare_ dirmi di nuovo che dovrei aspettare, pensarci, riflettere, capire che cosa voglio veramente!

Ho fatto tutto quello che volevi... ho aspettato di diventare maggiorenne, mi sono diplomata, sono uscita con un sacco di ragazzi! Maledizione, sono uscita con così tanti ragazzi, e andavo così d'accordo con tutti quanti, che a scuola si sono messi a chiamarmi “Little Black Dress”! Sono uscita con prefetti, capocasa, capitani di Quidditch e campioni di scacchi, perfino con Rolf quando sono venuti a trovarci dalla Bulgaria!

È colpa mia se esauriscono gli argomenti di conversazione nel giro di un pomeriggio?

È colpa mia se quando li confronto a te semplicemente spariscono?

E non osare, _non osare_ dirmi che sei troppo vecchio! Sei un mago, dannazione, non hai ancora un solo capello bianco, e non cercare di imbrogliarmi adesso, perché se ne avessi anche solo uno io lo saprei! Potresti tranquillamente vivere almeno un altro centinaio di anni! Madama Marchbanks è morta solo sei mesi fa, ed era praticamente vecchia quanto la Torre di Londra!

E non osare, non osare, _non osare_ dirmi che non ti piaccio _in quel modo_! Non ti ci azzardare perché lo so, _lo so_ , capisci? Lo so quanto fatichi a trattenerti, lo so da quando ho compiuto quattordici anni! Lo so che gusti hai! Non ho mai detto niente delle tue visite ai bordelli in Knocturn Alley, mi andava _bene_ finché non ho scoperto chi sceglievi ogni volta! Ragazze con i capelli rossi!

 

In nome dei diecimila inferni, Severus, se hai bisogno di una svuotacoglioni che le assomigli, usa _me_!

 

Usami... prendimi... tienimi...

 

 

 

 

A dieci anni ha visto la prima cotta di suo fratello infrangersi (solo in parte, solo per un po', solo in apparenza) contro la persistenza della prima e tardiva cotta del suo amore.

 

A dodici, ha trovato un pettirosso morto sul davanzale della sua finestra.

 

A sedici, quando la stavi addestrando, è incappata nell'ampolla di ricordi sbagliata – un giovane uomo che urla come se il cuore gli si strappasse dal petto, davanti alle rovine di una casa.

 

E ora questo.

 

E la sola cosa che non sei mai stato capace di affrontare, da quando hai memoria, è guardarla piangere.

 

 

Un tuono scuote le fondamenta di Londra.

“Tuo padre finirà al San Mungo con un infarto multiplo, te ne rendi conto?”

 

“Mio padre nasconde più sorprese di quanto tu creda. Riderà così forte da scacciare tutti i mollicci d'Irlanda.”

 

 

 

 

§§§§§

 

 

 

Dodici anni dopo.

 

 

La città, nei secoli e nei decenni, ha visto passare di tutto: punk, dark, metal, dandy, hippies, yuppies, vestiti antinebbia degli anni '70, elfi tolkieniani, cavalieri Jedi in missione di reclutamento dalla California, frati francescani che raccolgono offerte cantando i salmi accanto alle fermate degli autobus, emo, gothic lolite simili a torte nuziali alla liquerizia, sweet lolite con la sottana dipinta come la giostra di Mary Poppins, minigonne alla Mary Quant, maxigonne neovittoriane, cyberpunk, minimal-zen-esistenzialisti, steam-diesel-clockpunk (il vecchio serial televisivo di Tim Burton sui romanzi di Verne diede nuovo impulso a quella che era sempre stata una follia per pochi intimi).

 

Le sciarpe alla Doctor Who continuano a venir sferruzzate, davanti a gente infagottata in dieci strati di abiti a brandelli non sai mai se ti trovi di fronte ad un barbone autentico o all'ennesima rivisitazione di Neverwhere, e gli scout vanno tuttora in giro con i pantaloni corti anche in inverno.

 

E nonostante gli sforzi degli stilisti per spingere il pubblico a svuotare gli armadi ogni sei mesi, sembra ogni anno di più che tutto vada di moda contemporaneamente.

 

Perché formalizzarsi, quindi, per l'allegra confusione che invade King's Cross con bauli, roboni e piumosi serragli addormentati nelle gabbie?

 

Un uomo dall'età indefinibile (sempre così, con questi tipi segaligni) e una graziosa, giovane donna dai lunghi capelli rosso scuro si muovono con scioltezza tra la folla, salutando, notando, avvistando, sorvegliando –

– le gemelle dalla carnagione scura con l'aria tra il malinconico e l'entusiasta tipica del settimo anno – Fenella e Gloriana, Fanny e Glory, e non c'è bisogno di capelli rossi o lentiggini per riconoscere la follia dei Prewett e l'allegria dei Weasley, sotto la pelle di nonna Angelina e nonno Blaise –

– l'ondata dei cugini d'argento, un po' Weasley e Veela e un po' "semplicemente" Lovegood e Scamandro –

– Lyra Malfoy che ghigna con la sua spilla da prefetto – il fratello maggiore, Orion, si è diplomato pochi mesi fa –

– Barbie " _Barberry, non Barbara!_ ", Thistle, Rowan, "Poison" Ivy, Holly, Heather, Callia l'ardente, "Deadly" Nightshade, Danadl, Oleander, Elorri, le ragazze Greengrass decise ormai da tre generazioni a passare il cognome alle figlie –

– Augustus Nott che esibisce entusiasta la sua nuova scopa –

– una decenne Dorea che strepita, impaziente di dover aspettare l'anno prossimo –

– un seienne dai capelli perennemente spettinati che corre in giro per mostrare a tutti il suo minidrago da compagnia – Charlus, Charlie l'allegro –

– Cedrella, regina delle Gobbiglie, che si guarda intorno disincantata dall'alto dei suoi otto anni che a volte paiono quattro e a volte mille –

– Lucius dagli occhi d'onice che ciuccia imperterrito il prediletto cervo di pezza.

 

La bambina con i capelli neri e gli occhi verdi si affaccia dal finestrino per un ultimo saluto ancora.

 

"Buon viaggio, Eileen".

 

La mattina del primo settembre è croccante e dorata come una mela.

 

 

 

 

 

 

§§§§§

 

 

 

 

Note finali e gossip.

 

Si capisce, vero, che il patronus di Lily è la sua idealizzazione di Severus?

 

E che Dorea, Charlus, Cedrella, Lucius-bebè e Eileen di undici anni che parte per Hogwarts per la prima volta sono tutti figli di Severus e Lily?

 

Che Orion e Lyra sono figli di Scorpius, che Dominique si è messa con Lorcan _e_ Lysander, che Fred Weasley II si è sposato con una figlia di Blaise?

 

E quanto alle ragazze Greengrass, figlie e nipoti di Daphne, tutte vite in più in un mondo decimato dalla guerra, tutte con nomi di piante – cardo, sorbo, edera-però-velenosa, agrifoglio, erica, belladonna, oleandro, danadl vuol dire ortica in gallese, elorri è il biancospino in basco, barberry è il crespino... - bene, fossi in voi non farei domande. Nessuno fa domande, nessuno commenta, nessuno maligna.

Non da quando, all'epoca della prima gravidanza, il padre di una decisamente non sposata Daphne ebbe la sfortunata idea di chiederle “da chi se lo era fatto fare, quel bastardo” e in seguito ad una sfuriata epocale finì al Reparto Lesioni da Incantesimo con una collezione di Fatture Sfiguranti che ancora oggi fa testo all'Accademia di Medimagia.

Nessuno commenta, nessuno chiede, nessuno maligna, nessuno giudica.

Nessuno fa battute sui capelli di Nightshade, con le sue ciocche viola e verdi e il suo amore per le notti di luna piena.

Nessuno indaga sui riflessi d'incendio della chioma di Barberry, sul drago che ha tatuato al polso destro, sui suoi maglioni sformati.

Ad Holly e Ivy, le figlie dell'inverno, nessuno fa stupide battute sulla loro somiglianza con i visi nuovamente allegri di due ricoverati permanenti del San Mungo.

Nessuno rimarca le calze decorate a trifogli di Heather, nessuno chiede ad Elorri da dove venga quella vecchia macchina fotografica babbana.

E sì, mie care, io lo so che in inglese il fiore che chiamiamo calla è _Calla Lily_ , e che in latino Calida vuol dire un sacco di cose tra cui “focosa, sconsiderata, temeraria” ma soprattutto “ardente”.

E sì, lo so che le giunchiglie sono narcisi con un altro nome, e che anche Sirius significa “ardente”.

Ma non farò domande a Daphne. Fategliele voi, se non vi preoccupa l'idea di ritrovarvi con le orecchie Trasfigurate in cavolfiori.

Io posso dirvi solo quello che sanno tutti: che Callie ha indomabili capelli neri e occhi grigio tempesta, che la sua prima scopa giocattolo fu un regalo di Lucius Malfoy, che il suo nome completo è Callia Jonquil.

 

 

 

 

Note:

 

Intelletto e Memoria, Hugin e Munin (secondo una delle tante possibili traslitterazioni) erano i nomi dei corvi di Odino.

 

“little black dress” è quello che da noi si chiama (riduttivamente) “tubino nero”. Vale a dire, un concetto di vestito che in teoria va bene sempre e comunque – dall'ufficio alla cena dell'ambasciata.

 

“Mio padre riderà così forte da scacciare tutti i mollicci d'Irlanda.”

In Irlanda non ci sono serpenti. Non ci sono perché non ci è mai arrivata nessuna signora serpentessa con le uova in pancia, ma la tradizione popolare vede la cosa al rovescio e dice che una volta i serpenti _c'erano_ , solo che San Patrizio li ha cacciati via mandandoli ad affogarsi in mare. Da cui l'idea ;-)

 

Ebbene sì, alla fine il cocktail si è rivelato contenere una threesome, una spruzzatina di James/Teddy e una di Drarry. Fanno la parte del tabasco, a quanto pare.

 

A Emme, S0emme0S, Emmeraviglia, vanno i ringraziamenti per avermi sopportata/supportata, per aver ridirezionato la scena iniziale da Grimmauld Place a King's Cross e dintorni, per essere stata il “lievito da conversazione” che senza neanche saperlo faceva fermentare le idee, e più in generale e in caporalmaggiore per aver rischiato e accettato che la contagiassi con questo delirio invece di invocare un cordone sanitario. Adesso vediamo se la sindrome dilaga!

 

Le colpe, invece, sono quasi tutte mie (quasi: se Daphne vi rifila una faccia da Arcimboldo sarà stata solo colpa vostra, io vi ho avvertite.)

 

Chiarimenti, genealogia e altro gossip:

Sì, ho formulato un'ipotesi sul perché Lily si chiami anche Luna.

Sì, nel famoso sguardo a King's Cross ci ho infilato una Drarry. E anche dopo.

Sì, la questione della cotta del fratello è una Teddy/James.

Sì, ho fatto ipotesi sui futuri lavori di Tim Burton. Se il Doctor Who può parlare dell'ottavo libro di Harry Potter...

Sì, anche io penso che i Prewett siano l'origine genetica del carattere di Fred e George. E sì, lo pensavo anche _prima_ di scoprire lo Shoebox Project.

Le figlie di Daphne sono Barberry (da Charlie), Holly e Ivy (da Neville), Heather (da Seamus), Elorri (da Dennis Creevey, Dennis Canon per la traduzione italiana). E, almeno ufficialmente, Callie. Che ha trascinato Teddy dietro i cespugli.

 

Nessun matrimonio/impegno/unione di fatto/rapporto di coppia ha subito maltrattamenti nel corso di questa maratona riproduttiva. È una cosa che potreste non aver notato quando era ancora giovanissima ma Daphne, col suo carattere puntuto, si fa voler bene. E anche Callia.


End file.
